


crying on the subway

by birdycurtains



Series: Wish I Were Her [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned May Parker - Freeform, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, mentioned Happy Hogan - Freeform, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdycurtains/pseuds/birdycurtains
Summary: Tony has been cheating on Pepper with Peter. Peter is helplessly in love with Tony and he’ll take whatever he can get out of Tony.After letting Tony use him for months, no matter what emotional distress it has caused him, he learns something new.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Wish I Were Her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747495
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	crying on the subway

Peter never liked taking the subway. It was always too crowded, filled to the brim with noises, smells, and god-whatever-the-hell-that-is plastered to the pole across from him.

But now it’s in the late hours of the night.

A safe hour, where no one, but the sleeping homeless man sitting across from him, is present in the cart.

A safe hour, where he can put in his headphones and listen to the somber depressing music on a playlist MJ made.

He can recall leaving the tower as the rain began to fall. But after that, he just remembers walking. Turning down this street and that, his gaze fixed on the rainwater in the cracks in sidewalks and feeling the drops, that were racing down awnings, fall into his hair.

The chill racing down his spine from the icy precipitation, a reminder of his presence, pulling him from his dissociation. He looks up, in a vaguely familiar area and realizes he’s in the Bronx.

Too far from where he was supposed to turn in the direction of his neighborhood.

Peter’s vibrating phone, incessantly pinging until it garners his attention. He glances at the lock screen, full of worried messages from May asking him where he is when he’ll be home, and the empty threats of ‘if you don’t answer me right now’.

Peter remembers more now, as he looks for the familiar descent of stairs. He knows he ran into Happy, declining a ride and taking off into the night, he thinks he called after him, but his mind is just congealed into this lump of muddled thoughts. Everything after stepping through the revolving door is just a haze, all his movements on auto-pilot.

His limbs feel heavy as he hops the turn-style, like every ounce of Spider-Man agility, has left his body. His bones like lead as he walks town the illuminated tile walkway and hopping on to whatever train has just arrived.

Peter knew he couldn’t go back to Manhattan, he couldn’t go to May’s, and he was sure as hell, wasn’t going to call anyone to come to get him.

So he drags his knees up to his chest, turns the music up a little louder, and tries not to think about how he kissed Tony Stark for the last time.

Because in a few months, he’ll be a married man.

And Peter isn’t going to be the one at the altar.


End file.
